1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a circuit that controls memory access and an image processing system.
2. Description of Related Art
In blending processing performed by a graphic drawing apparatus, a given operation is performed between a current output image DST and a new input image SRC, and operation result is stored as an output image DST in a memory. Examples of a type of the blending processing operation include substitution (DST=SRC), multiplication (DST=DST×SRC), and alpha blending (DST=(1−α)DST+αSRC). For example, in the substitution, the input image constitutes the output image of the next frame. For example, in the alpha blending, a translucent image in which the current output image and the new input image are overlapped with each other constitutes the output image of the next frame.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. H8-329233, 2002-123827, H6-131248 or the like.